


Where the Bunker is Clean and Dean is a Vegetarian

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, House Cleaning, M/M, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The males in the bunker all think that the others are cleaning it. Laundry is done, floors are swept and the beer is always stocked. The Bunker is generally immaculate. </p><p>After dinner someone lets it slip that Dean, when dinning in the Bunker, has been a vegetarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Bunker is Clean and Dean is a Vegetarian

It was Mike's idea to get cubbies for cleaned laundry. Whenever the laundry was done and folded, it could be found in the angel/human's cubby. The cubbies were simple and durable for all of the clothing that they could hold. Above the cubby was the name that the clothing belonged to. All of the clothes in the bunker, except for Cas's trench coat, was washed, folded and put in the cubby until the person needed it. 

Dean, Michael and Gabriel all thought that Cas, Sam and Lucifer were doing the laundry. They never spoke to one another on who did the laundry thought. _If it ain't broke, don't fix it._ Dean thought as he got his laundry from his cubby.

Cas, Sam and Lucifer all thought that Dean, Michael and Gabriel were doing the laundry. They never spoke to one another on who did the laundry either.  _Why fix a perfect system?_ Sam thought as he got his and Gabriel's laundry.

Another thing that was done about the bunker's cleanliness was that the floors were always cleaned. There was no dust,  _anywhere._ The books were always cleaned as well.  _Sam must want the books to be in pristine condition._ Cas thought as he pulled a book from the shelf to research hunters through history. Sam always thought that Lucifer was the one who kept the books cleaned because of how much he liked to read. Michael, Dean, and Gabriel didn't really notice if the books were clean. Sam, Lucifer and Cas noticed thought, they just never thanked the other one for doing it. 

The Bunker's beer supply was always... _always,_ stocked full. There was your classic Budweiser, Miller Lite and other shelf brand beers. But more often than not, there were craft beers in the Bunker beer fridge. Yes, Dean had dedicated one refrigerator to just holding beer. Every male thought that it was Dean keeping the beer stocked. Dean thought that everyone was keeping the beer stocked for him. 

The next thing that was a part of the Bunkers cleanliness was that it smelled of lemons. The lemon scent came from the counters, tables (both marble and wood,) cabinets and even the kitchen appliances. The angels noticed that there was never really any bacteria or germs in general around the places that germs would reside; TV's, remotes, faucets, phones, the washer and dryer, even Sam's laptop, all free of germs. The four Archangels all thought that Dean and Sam were enjoying the domestic form of life. 

Dean and Sam did not notice that there were no germs. The Winchester's did notice the smell, but thought minimal of it. Again, no one spoke of the cleanliness. 

The trash was always taken care of, as was the recycling, objects were cataloged, bathrooms were always cleaned, dishes were cleaned, everything was immaculate in the Bunker. 

However in one week that all changed.

"Blake and I are going out for girl time for a week." Penny explained to the males, both angelic and human. 

"Why?" Lucifer asked confused. 

"To much testosterone in here." Blake said with an eye roll. "Plus, it is good for us to gossip." 

"About what?" Cas interrogated. 

"Things in general." Penny said with a raised eye. 

"Like what?" Gabriel asked, trying to pry into Blake's mind. Blake glared at the golden haired angel and Gabriel felt a wall form in her mind. They glared at each other, Gabriel mad that a human could actually put up a good enough wall to prevent him from getting in and Blake proud that the Archangel could not get in her mind.

"Super cool stuff you wouldn't understand.*" Blake and Penny snickered at the reference. Michael and Lucifer sighed, knowing that arguing with these humans was about as pointless as arguing with the Winchesters on something. 

"How long will you be gone?" Sam asked, understanding that they needed time to themselves.  _Living in a Bunker with six men cannot be all that fun._ He thought. _  
_

"We are plenty of fun." Gabriel replied to Sam's thought. Everyone looked at the Archangel and he said, "Something Sam thought."

"No telepathy at the table." Dean repeated from their early expeditions. Blake ignored them and said,

"We will be gone for five nights and six days." 

*

Day One:

The laundry was not done. Everyone thought that the other person had forgotten the laundry that day. No one cared, they just found new clothes or turned their shirts inside out. It was really no big deal, no one cared about one missed day.

Day Two: 

Who would have thought that in two days without the Bunker being cleaned, that the dust bunnies could full on revolt and take over. The angels had no idea where all of the dust was coming from. But they never asked on another.  _I wonder how the dust is controlled?_ Michael thought as a ball of hair found its way on his sock. 

Day Three: 

The counters had crumbs.  _Everywhere._ There was no one place that there were not crumbs. They took over the place. At one point, Gabriel found an ant, forging for food on the counter. He snapped the ant to its home. The next hour, he found a stinkbug. The rest of the Bunker knew how bad Gabriel's fear of stinkbugs were once they killed it. 

Day Four:

That was when the Angels noticed that the germs were taking over the Bunker. The bacteria swam on all of the appliances and books in the bunker. There was no more lemon scent. 

It became necessary for the laundry to be done. Dean took the job and saw that there was Dawn detergent. He shrugged his shoulders and loaded as much Dawn in the washer and then added some on the clothes for extra cleanliness. 

That is when the laundry room exploded with bubbles.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he scooped some of the bubbles into the sink. "Never put Dawn in the washer or dishwasher."

"It said Detergent!" He shouted to his younger brother, helping him with the process.

"It fucking lies!" Michael was the one who saved the laundry. He snapped his fingers and the bubbles were gone, but the laundry was not done. 

Day Five: 

The bathrooms. Let's just leave it at that, shall we.

Day Six:

There was no more beer. That is when Dean called a family meeting together. 

"Why the hell is there no beer?" He questioned. The angels and Sam all looked at each other in confusion.

"We thought that you were the one stocking the beer." Lucifer said looking at the empty beer fridge. 

"I thought that it was you," Dean said with anger.

"Why is the bunker a disaster?" Sam asked. 

"You are asking the real questions." Gabriel shrugged. Suddenly voices shouted over the table.

"Who sweeps the floors?"

"Who does the laundry?"

"Who cleans the dishes?"

"Who keeps the Bunker smelling of lemons?"

"Who cleans the bathroom?" They all shuddered at that thought.

"Who stocks the beer?" Dean asked. Suddenly there was a loud slam of the door. The six of them turned around and saw that Penny and Blake were smiling as if they knew something the male hunters and angels didn't. 

"We do." The two of them said in unison. 

"What?" The six of them asked.

"We do all of the chores around the bunker." Penny said putting her bag to the side. The males in the room gaped at them. 

"Seems that you guys cannot thrive without us." Blake joked. Michael was the first to recover from the Revelation.

"When do you have time to do this?" Blake and Penny laughed loudly.

"It only takes a minute if you stay on top of it." Penny said, looking at the crumbs on the counter.

"We do it when you are on food runs and hunts as well." Blake supported.

"Plus, if you are out in general, I come in and help out," Penny added as she swept the crumbs on her hand and disposed them in the sink.

"You two really do all of that?" Sam asked, looking around. 

"Yes." The huntresses said with a smile. Dean scratched the back of his head while saying,

"I have a new respect for woman kind." Penny and Blake winced at that. They looked at each other and tilted their heads in various ways.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, noting that it looked like they were communicating telepathically. The girls ignored him and clenched their jaws. They sighed and turned to the males in the room. 

"We haven't been completely honest with you Dean." Blake started.

"Nothing bad, good in fact." Penny added. 

"Sam, you will be happy." Blake said pointing to the tallest in the room.

"Dean won't." Penny said, trying to fight a smile. 

"What is it?" Dean growled. The girls sighed and Penny said with hesitance,

"Every meal that Blake and I have made for you all...have been...vegetarian." Dean's jaw hit the floor. Sam laughed out loud at his brothers reaction. 

"What?" He whispered. Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael were all holding in laughter. Cas was openly smiling. 

"Yeah." Blake stated. "Those brownies. They were zucchini brownies. Those 'chicken fingers' they were cauliflower. Those burgers we made before we left, were made of beans."

"Yeah, this has been happening for a while." Penny said with a smile.

"Best prank we came up with." Blake said, more to herself and Penny.

"It happened by accident at first. With the milkshakes that you all loved." Penny looked to Dean. "Soy milk."

"How long?" He asked the huntresses. They grinned and said,

"Two months." Dean stumbled back at the confession. The other seven laughed at his reactions. 

"I've been lied too."

"We just didn't tell you the whole truth." Penny offered.

"Still lying." He argued. Blake faked being hurt and said,

"Was my hand on the Bible? No. Did I swear to 'tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God?' No. you just didn't ask the right questions."

"How many servings of vegetables has Dean been getting?" Cas asked. He had noticed that his mate seemed more healthy, he just thought that Dean had made a personal choice. 

"You all get a full serving every time we make food." Penny said. Dean gagged and said,

"I need to drink some bacon grease." 

"Ah, no you don't." Blake said. Dean glared at her. She raised her eyebrows at him. "The bunker is a mess. We need to clean it. Then you can drink all of the bacon grease that you want."

Dean ended up being the one to clean the bathrooms.

*

"I never noticed how much Blake and Penny did for the bunker." Cas said to his brothers. The humans were all playing a card game and the Archangels decided to groom their wings together.

"Yes. The state of the Bunker was much different when they were gone." Michael commented. Gabriel sighed when Lucifer smoothed out a stiff feather.

"Why do you think they did it?" He asked the other three. Cas and Michael shrugged. Lucifer said in a whisper.

"Penny and Blake, I believe, think that they are intruding." He smoothed another feather out on Gabriel's third set. "I know we have told them they are welcome here, but..." 

"They are not related to the Winchesters." Michael finished.

"Then they are trying to give back." Gabriel said. He plucked some dirt out of Cas's black wings.

"I am grateful that they do." Cas said, brushing off Michael's Wing Dust from his pants. He grabbed another wing gently and began to groom it. "We know now, what it is like to not have them."

"I want Blake for her, not her cleaning abilities." Michael flushed to his brothers.

"Of course you do, but they are a crucial part to the flock." Gabriel said. 

"We haven't mated them." Lucifer said, just below a whisper. 

"I have a feeling-" Cas said, looking at Michael and Lucifer, "That the time is coming."

*

 _"How do you think they are doing?"_ Penny asked as she sipped on her water in the hot tub.

 _"I think they are noticing how much we do there."_  Blake laughed. Penny laughed with her. She raised her glass and toasted,

_"To the future."_

_"To the future."_ Blake said as she clinked her glass. They sat there in silence for another minute. 

 _"I really love them."_ They both said at the same time. They laughed at their coordination and shook their heads. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Kudos if you get the reference


End file.
